North Koreaball
North Koreaball, or DPRKball, is an irrational Juche countryball on the northern part of the Korean peninsula. North Koreaball has very little monies, and usually relies and getting food from neighbouring countryballs. North Koreaball tries to have nukes, but fails most of the time due to lack of technology. He usually dreams of conquering South Koreaball and East Asia, if not the whole world, sometimes along with Chinaball. North Korea can now into space with Kwangmyŏngsŏng-3 Unit 2. Relationships Friends he had before North Koreaball has very few friends since Sovietball died. *Chinaball - Perhaps his only true friend left. Chinaball helped fought along with him during the Korean War. Now China is getting sick and tired of his nagging and BS. *Mongoliaball - North Korea looks to Mongolia for advice on economic reforms. *Russiaball - His father Sovietball and North Koreaball were good friends. Now Russiaball is less friendlier to North Korea. *Iranball - Both of them hate USAball. Iran also congratulated North Korea on his first satellite successfully reaching orbit. Enemies Basically everyone else, most notably: *USAball - Fascist imperialists! WE'LL SOON NUKE ALASKA, HAWAII, WASHINGTON, LOS ANGELES, CHICAGO, PHILADELPHIA, BOSTON, DENVER, COLORADO SPRINGS, SAN FRANSISCO, SALT LAKE CITY, NEW YORK AND MIAMI!!! WE ARE RELEVANT CAUSE WE [[wikipedia:Homefront_(video_game)|'CAN']]' OF ANSCHLUSS USA!!!' *Polandball -FASCIST CATOLIC PIG DOG ! YOU CANNOT INTO SPACE BUT GLORIOUS LEADER CANINGS ! FUCK PIEROGI AND JAN PAWEL !WE SOON NUKE WARSAW,CRACOW,GDANSK,BIALYSTOK,LODZ,TARNOW,SZCZECIN,OLSZTYN,LUBLIN AND WROCLAW IN NAME OF GLORIOUS AND ETERNAL LIDER !!! *Canadaball - More fascist imperialists! Worst human rights violator! WE'LL SOON NUKE OTTAWA, TORONTO, AND VANCOUVER TO BRING DEMOCRACY TO QUEBEC!!! Why? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL!!! *South Koreaball - ANSCHLUSS!!!!!!!!! WE'LL SOON NUKE SEOUL, BUSAN, INCHEON, DAEGU AND DAEJEON TO BRING DEMOCRACY TO QUEBEC!!! WHY? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL!!! *Japanball - Even more fascist imperialists! Hedonistic capitalists addicted to Anime! REMEMBER THE COMFORT WOMEN! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, WE'LL SOON NUKE SAPPORO, TOKYO, OSAKA, NAGOYA AND EVEN OKINAWA!!! WHY ELSE? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL, THAT'S WHY! *Oceania - Irrelevant nations of fascist empire! WE'LL SOON NUKE AUSTRALIA, NEW ZEALAND, POLYNESIA, MELANESIA, AND EVEN MICRONESIA TO RID EVIL CAPITALIST INFLUENCE IN THE NAME OF GLORIOUS LEADER!!!! WHY? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL EVEN CAPTURE MANILA, THAT'S WHY! *Turkeyball - FILTHY KEBAB, HUH!?! Well, this has more shit than Iran! BEST KOREA STRONK! CAN INTO NUKINGS CONSTANTINOPLE/ISTANBUL, ISKENDERUN AND ANKARA! *Israelcube - WE, THE PEOPLE OF BEST KOREA AND IRAN, THE BEST KEBAB WILL SOON NUKE TEL AVIV, HAIFA, BAT YAM, HOLON AND LASTLY, JERUSALEM!! *Russiaball and all CSTagon Members - YUO HAVE FAILED US! WE'LL SOON NUKE MOSCOW, SAINT PETERSBURG, VLADIVOSTOK, NOVOSIBIRSK, SVERDLINBURG, GORKY NOVOGROD, KUYBYMARA, OMSK, KAZAN, CHELYABINSK, ROSTOV-ON-DON, KABUL, KANDAHAR, YEREVAN, GYUMROPOL, MINSK, BARYSAW, ALMAT-ATNIY, TSELINAKMOLASTANA, FRUNSHKEK, OSH, BELGRADE, ČAČAK, DUSHANBAD AND LENINAJAND TO RID EVIL CAPITALIST FORMER COMMUNIST TRAITOR PUTIN'S INFLUENCE AND RESTORE SOVIET IN THE NAME OF LENIN AND THE GLORIOUS LEADER!!!! WHY? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL, THAT'S WHY WE'LL SOON NUKE RUSSIA! *Outer Mongoliaball - Irrelevant nation keeps reminiscing into imperialism, FEH! AT LEAST WE WILL SOON NUKE ULAANBAATAR AND TEAR DOWN THE STATUE OF GENGHIS KHAN TO REMOVE EVIL IMPERIALIST PAST!!! WHY? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL, THAT'S WHY WE'LL SOON NUKE OUTER MONGOLIA! *ASEANball - UNION OF BETRAYING FASCIST INSECTS!!!!!!!!!! CAMBODIA, LAOS AND VIETNAM BETRAYED ME ALL ALONG! I THOUGHT WE WERE COMRADES. WELL, THAT'S THE LAST DRAW! BECUASE OF THIS, WE WILL SOON NUKE BANDAR SERI BEGAWAN, PHNOM PENH, VIENTIANE, NAYPIDAW, RANGOON, KUALA LUMPUR, IPOH, KUCHING, KOTA KINABALU, BANGKOK, SINGAPORE, MANILA, CEBU, DAVAO, PUERTO PRINCESA, PAMPANGA, ILAGAN, HANOI, HO CHI MINH CITY, JAKARTA, KUPANG, JAYAPURA, ACEH AND BENGKULU TO RID EVIL CAPITALIST TRAITORS INFLUENCE AND RESTORE COMMUNISM IN THE NAME OF LENIN AND THE GLORIOUS LEADER!!!! WHY? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL! and finally... *Chinaball - YUO HAVE BETRAYED ME!!! You have decided to be friends with WORST KOREA and into capitalism!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE COMRADES BUT YOU HAVE FAILED ME ALL ALONG!!!!!!! WELL, NO MORE MR. NICE-COMMIE! BECAUSE OF THIS WE WILL SOON NUKE BEIJING, NANJING, TIANJIN, SHANGHAI, CHONGQING, XI'AN, HONG KONG, MACAU, XINJIANG AND THEN TIBET AND WE WILL INVADE CHINESE REBEL PROVINCE, MANCHURIA AND INNER MONGOLIA TO RID EVIL CAPITALIST TRAITORS INFLUENCE AND RESTORE COMMUNISM IN THE NAME OF LENIN AND THE GLORIOUS LEADER!!!! Also... * Okinawaball - HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA, I OF NUKING MY OWN NEPHEW, YOU DOGS! HEY, WANNA PUT AIRSTRIKES ON ME? COME ON, I'M NOT OF AFRAID! I WILL OF NUKES NAHA, NAGO, KADENA AND ALL USA BASEs, THATS WAT YUO GET YO OL' FASCIST! "Just SHUT UP! Wo am trying to sleep!" - Chinaball Friends Now Best Korea needs no friends! Everyone is of filthy capitalist! Best Korea is #1! *sobs in corner *sanctioned by UNball Gallery 04yV0zc.png nT5bAHI.jpg Remove-burger-from-premises o 3195223.jpg About Vladivostok.png Unification isn't for all (HAPPY GERMAN UNITY DAY!).png B7RPul6.png China - North Korea.png Bzsoc0r.png What if the countryballs were of being bronies by adjt111-d62h0xp.png China and Korea play a game.png Daily Routine in Asia.png Polandball north korea the xionghaizi by yishuibeiwang-d5wcwrk.jpg The Seven Deadly Sins.png North Korean Missiles are of Best Missiles.png 011.jpg Spacecraft.jpg|...|link=North Koreaball Better safe than Sorry.png South and North 1945-2014.png Links *Facebook page Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Communism Category:Modern Countryball Category:Korea Category:East Asia Category:Russian Haters Category:Ching Chong Category:Burger Removers Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Mongoloid Category:Canuck Removers Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Communist Category:Sushi Removers Category:Kimchi Category:Tea Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Terrorism Category:I'm from Cordoba and my English is terrible :C Category:Taco Removers Category:Buddhist Category:Atheist Category:WeedCounties Category:General wiki templates Category:Vodka remover